Argentine Unlimited
by YumiAngel
Summary: Daisuke's blood is running through his veins, exited to solve one of the mysteries that has occupied his mind for so long. He does not expect to run into his home classroom only to find that a certain something is holding his class hostage. Unable to do a
1. T

**Argentine unlimited**

**Author:** YumiAngel

**Pairings:** Daisuke/Riku, Dark/Risa, perhaps a slight Satoshi/Daisuke.

**Rating:** T

**Fandom**: D N Angel

**Main Characters:** Daisuke, Argentine, Satoshi, Dark, Risa and Riku.

**Summary:** Daisuke's blood is running through his veins, exited to solve one of the mysteries that has occupied his mind for so long. He does not expect to run into his home classroom only to find that a certain something is holding his class hostage. Unable to do anything that may expose his secret, Daisuke enters a game of much-meaning looks and half-hidden comments that meaning something so all daily on the surface mean so much more underneath. And then there is the question that has burned Daisuke's mind since Dark first awakened in him. How stupid are his friends really? And for how much longer will they swallow up Daisuke's quilty lies?

**Chapters:** 6

**Project scheduled to be finished in:** 2006

**Chapter 1: T**

---------------------------------------------------

**The trick to get what you want stands in first watching the object of your desire from the distance**. That was what Daisuke's mother, Emiko, always told him.

So Daisuke watched Satoshi from the distance, AKA stalked him. It wasn't easy of course, with Satoshi being as paranoid as he was, but Emiko also told Daisuke that it was okay to send other kinds of messages to confuse the object. For example when Satoshi looked at Daisuke, catching him staring, Daisuke would slightly blush and look to the side slightly embarrassed and then be a bit more jumpy in Satoshi's presence. And all bodily contact that happened between Daisuke and Satoshi, Daisuke made sure to blush of.

Satoshi would often raise an eyebrow or such, but Satoshi read exactly what Daisuke wanted to. Satoshi wasn't an idiot after all. To Satoshi, it seemed, Daisuke was covering badly a slight crush on his person. And though Satoshi saw this, he didn't really believe it and he was a bit more than suspicious. So he started probing at the limits. Satoshi started touching Daisuke a bit more often, like slightly accidentally and such though each move was calculated and they both knew it.

And this was how their whole class started to talk about their strange relationship, and some whom didn't know Daisuke even insisted they were gay. But that was okay according to Daisuke, as long as Satoshi was occupied by his suspicions about Daisuke's said crush, he wouldn't pay attention to what Daisuke was really paying attention to.

Ever since Daisuke had first seen it, it had intrigued Daisuke's interest: the seemingly innocent black flat object on Satoshi's palm, over which his slender fingers would move in a skilful dance of beauty and purpose. Daisuke knew it was a handheld computer, and once, Daisuke had seen the silver text '_Palm_' flash on the upper side of it. It was no model that existed in reality so Daisuke supposed it was some model that hadn't even been released yet, though how Satoshi got his hands on something like that was unbelievable.

But Daisuke was interested in what Satoshi was _doing_ on the handheld, and how the black shiny thing came to Satoshi's possession was of no interest to Daisuke. Because Satoshi was always fingering the handheld so _gently_ that it was almost perverted, and Daisuke was intrigued _dammit! _He always got what he wanted, and while Daisuke wasn't a snotty brat that always got everything he wanted on a silver plate, he had always had ways to figure out what was held from him.

For example when they had been small, Saehara and Daisuke, Saehara had held a diary –which he later insisted was a _journal_- and scribbled secrets in it. With the thieving skills Daisuke had been trained in, it had been more than easy to steal the diary and read it. This fit several other occasions of course, but with the years Daisuke had learned to evaluate better what sort of things were in his right to know, and what sort of things insulted peoples privacy.

And Daisuke _had to_ know what Satoshi was always doing on his handheld.

But Satoshi was sneaky, being a paranoid Hikari and all that. He always just seemed to sense when Daisuke tried to take a peek of the handheld over his shoulder, and really, Daisuke was damn surprised he hadn't figured out what Daisuke was trying to do ages ago.

And then, this morning, Daisuke had woken up and made a decision: today he would find out what had the last Hikari so occupied all the time. On the morning he opted to wear his black 'sneaking' boots instead of his usual loud sneakers. He chose a pair of red school pants that hugged his snug hips and ass perfectly though staying looser by his legs. He also took a black wife beater top to put under his white shirt instead of the usual red one. It was tight and clung to his torso perfectly. The redhead also left the top buttons of his white school shirt unbuttoned, so that his slender throat and collarbones would be visible, even creating the illusion that if somebody was to look down his shirt, they would see so much more of his creamy skin.

Daisuke prepared carefully in the morning, as if preparing for war. He spiked his hair so that instead of just sticking randomly everywhere the strands of red hair pointed more downwards, framing his face beautifully and creating a secretive curtain for his amethyst eyes. Just the slightest bit of black kohl around his eyes, and a thin sheen of lip-gloss onto his lips and he was ready to go. He would look just as he always did, but this time there would be that something new that nobody could put their fingers on.

Of course Satoshi would immediately catalogue the lip-gloss and the tighter pants, but Daisuke was hoping he would be too busy thinking just why Daisuke had such things on, that he wouldn't ask the redhead about them.

Daisuke rushed down the stairs and towards the outer door. He was supposed to be in school just before the bell rang instead of being a half-an-hour early as he used to, but he still wasn't supposed to be late from the actual lesson.

"Dai-Chan?" His mother questioned him by the door, giving him his lunch bento and school bag while looking questioning at his change of clothes, especially when Emiko knew that Daisuke in fact preferred to hide behind loose clothes that covered his well developed muscles. They were a bit too well developed for a fourteen year old, and Daisuke really didn't like separating from the crowd like that.

"I'm going to seduce Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke curtly answered before taking his bag and running out of the door and out of the gate, leaving his mother blinking after her.

"_Oh_, that was unexpected."

------------------------------------------

/**You've been unnaturally silent about this whole thing**,/ Daisuke said to Dark. Inside Daisuke's head, the phantom thief shrugged.

//**So? Maybe I tease you a little when something extremely juicy pops up**

/**Little? You tease me about everything! Even about the colour of the shampoo I use! You always have a snarky comment ready, and I really, I wouldn't be supriced to hear that over the four hundred years of your existence you've been building up some huge list with witty comebacks**!/

//**Hey! I'm not that bad! And excuse me, but "extremely refreshing Glube Inc. revitalizing shampoo - _now with strawberry fragrance_" doesn't strike me very manly! And how am I not supposed to comment when your eyes stray on To-chan's ass? It'd be criminal not to use up an opportunity to make you blush**!//

/**Oh, please, you've made my whole family and my friends believe I'm some kind of freak what with me blushing all the time and all.../**

//**Then stop blushing! Seriously, Dai, you're just too innocent sometimes... Besides, the only list I've ever bothered to keep track of was my shit list, and Krad's the only one on that, so it's not really that hard to remember.//**

Daisuke sighed. With Dark it was always Krad this and Krad that...

//**Hey! I heard that! And I do not always think about Krad**!//

/**Ha! Tell that to the person next to me who doesn't share a mind with you! Seriously, sometimes your dreams creep me out**./

Daisuke could actually feel the phantom thief blush.

//**Hey! those are personal! Besides, it's healthy for a boy of my age to have dreams like that. It only shows a healthy liking to reproducing and passing the family heritage along**!//

/**You're 400 years old so that "teenage" excuse doesn't really work for you anymore. Besides, what does doing _that_ with Krad have anything to do with reproducing? Last time I checked you were both guys**./

//**Oh, you're so simple minded**!//

/**Am not**!/

//**Blowjob**!// Dark yelled inside their shared mind, and as if on que, Daisuke blushed brightly, making the people on the trailer look at him strangely. //**See! You totally blush way too easy**!// Daisuke grumbled to himself while keeping his eyes locked onto the horizon.

_Can't argue with the voice in your head, Daisuke..._

//**Oh, fine, don't look so hurt, You know I can't resist the puppy-eyes... The reason why I haven't really commented on you making yourself sexy for poor Hikari kid is that**...// Daisuke stepped out of the traler, making sure to not to run into anybody though still listening to the purple-haired spirit inside himself. //...**I've been a bit curious about that too**.//

/**Really**?/ Daisuke asked surprised.

//**Well, yeah! How could I not be! First I was sure he was just taking some notes about your suspicious behaviour, but then I noticed that he was still doing something on that blasted black shiny thing after he knew you were me... Share body/mind/soul with me... Are in sympiosis with me, whatever, gods only know even I get confused with refining what we really are, what with me being you yet being a separate entity..**.// Dark sighed, and Daisuke agreed with him, going as far as to sigh in his bodily form.

_Yes, defining what he and Dark were exactly had always been hard._

//**Oh, look, we're here**.//

/**Huh...I really have to stop to talking to you. I get sidetracked. No wonder Saehara thinks I'm mentally retarded what with me being always "lost in thought" with you**./

**//Or you could really be mentally retarded**?// Dark suggested. Pushing the door to his home classroom, Daisuke sighed.

/**Why do you always have to be so troublesome? And just so you know, I'm totally withdrawing that comment on you making a list of whitty comebacks for four hundred years. No way you could answer with something that unintelligent if you had..**./ Daisuke whined while silently slipping into his seat, his thoughts once again more on the phantom thief inside his head than on his surroundings.

Which is why he completely missed the frozen and unnaturally silent forms of his friends sitting neatly on their desks, their gazes locked on either the tanned slim form slouching on the teachers desk or on the dreamy looking Daisuke.

"Ah, how good of you to join us, Niwa Daisuke-kun," The voice from the front of the classroom remarked. Daisuke raised his head abruptly, taking notice of the blonde hair and tanned skin, along with the slitted pupils looking back at him. The figure was holding onto their rolllist and marked something with a red pen. Daisuke's eyes widened once he cought the magical signature.

//**This is a powerful artefact**.// Dark dully noted.

Everyone on the class turned to look at Daisuke, and the redhead noticed that Saehara seemed unsettled, as if forcing himself to stay still when all he wanted to do was to break something, Satoshi was trying to send him some sort of message with his eyes, and some of the girls had actually teartracks running down their cheeks.

This was when Daisuke noticed the bloody form of his teacher in front of the classroom, neck obviously broken, eyes open and mouth parted in a grotesque expression of surprise.

"I don't believe we've yet had the pleasure to meet. I am Argentine."

"And as you may have noticed, nobody leaves the classroom unless I give them permission to. After all no better way to get my answer than holding some hostages to make your tongue _loose_, isn't that right..." And then the slitted pupils seemed to seep of rage and turn feral. The intense gaze jumped to Satoshi and back to Daisuke again. "..._black wings_?"

//**There goes your brilliant plan to seduce the Hikari kid**...// Dark commented.

Daisuke swallowed.

----------------------------

A/N: Okay, all up to you if I continue on this, though just so you know, I have a plot for six chapters, but I don't really see the idea in writing this idea of mine down if nobody likes it, so review!

--dark


	2. E

**Argentine unlimited**

**Author:** YumiAngel

**Pairings:** Daisuke/Riku, Dark/Risa, perhaps a slight Satoshi/Daisuke.

**Rating:** T

**Fandom**: D N Angel

**Main Characters:** Daisuke, Argentine, Satoshi, Dark, Risa and Riku.

**Summary:** Daisuke's blood is running through his veins, exited to solve one of the mysteries that has occupied his mind for so long. He does not expect to run into his home classroom only to find that a certain something is holding his class hostage. Unable to do anything that may expose his secret, Daisuke enters a game of much-meaning looks and half-hidden comments that meaning something so all daily on the surface mean so much more underneath. And then there is the question that has burned Daisuke's mind since Dark first awakened in him. How stupid are his friends really? And for how much longer will they swallow up Daisuke's guilty lies?

**Chapters:** 6

**Project scheduled to be finished in:** 2006

**Chapter 2: E**

-----------------------------------------

Daisuke wasn't sure what to feel. He'd supposed that thinking intelligently he should have been shocked or surprised. Or maybe he should have screamed or just generally made some sound. But all he was capable of really doing was sitting in his desk as if nothing was wrong, his gaze locked on the slim figure slouching comfortably on the teacher's desk.

**/Argentine/** Daisuke dumbly questioned inside his head, unknowingly asking for some sort of answer from the phantom thief he shared his mind with. Surprisingly, Dark answered, his voice now deadly serious, and dare Daisuke say at least a bit tinted with rage and this strange eagerness Daisuke couldn't quite describe.

**//Daisuke. I want you to listen to me, carefully. Can you do that//** Dark asked, as if expecting Daisuke be in some sort of shock. To the purple haired youth's surprise, Daisuke response was immediate and calm, even though some anger was starting to tingle on their shared body.

**/Yes. I can do that. /**

Satoshi was looking at Argentine now as well, his blue eyes sharp and cold, not giving any indication that he had been faced by what Argentine had called him and Daisuke. _Black wings_.

**//I know this particular artefact. I've had the _pleasure_ to run into him before. He is an abandoned, punished Hikari artwork, and he will not hesitate to kill nor maim. He is… He was, once upon a time impressed by some of my work, and some sort of fucked up respect to me was gained. He has, for quite some time dreamed about getting his own wings, moulding himself and his consciousness into two, like I and Krad are split apart.//**

Risa was about to speak, her pink lips opening to question Daisuke and the strange person that had killed her teacher. And while Risa's cheeks were still covered by tears and she was shaking with fear, she had always had some of that Harada temperament.

Argentine, seemingly knowing what Risa was going to ask, raised his hand, and simple movement cutting the girl off. Argentine shock Risa an amused look, appearing to ignore Daisuke for the moment.

**/Why would he ever want to do something like that/** Daisuke asked a bit shocked by this information. As far as he had seen, Krad's and Dark's presence had always been a bit tragic and painful, and he couldn't in his wildest dreams imagine somebody to want to do such to himself. **/Why would he want to split himself in two/**

Risa flinched under the intense look, but did not dare to look away, her eyes caught on the slit pupils that looked frighteningly inhuman.

**//I suppose he was lonely. Is lonely. Spending some time as an artefact of his power would make anyone angry. But, the thing is, Argentine, as a whole, is more powerful that me and Krad together.//**

**/WHAT!?/**

"Quite done talking to your 'Other half', black wings?" Argentine gently asked from the front of the classroom, his gaze now again on Daisuke, calculating his every move.

Argument with Dark for the moment forgotten, Daisuke swallowed. **/God…it feels so intense. Like he can see right through me. / **Daisuke breath hitched in his throat. Saehara, clenching the arms of his chair so hard it must have been painful, was looking at Daisuke like he had never seen the redhead before.

**//Looks like somebody is finally getting a clue. //** Dark mused, and Daisuke forced his hands to lie flat on his desk so as to keep their shaking unseen. Dark's emotions were starting to flow over him, melting into his and he no longer was sure where his feelings began and Dark's ended.

There was rage, hot, seeping, endlessly swirling power that made his skin shiver and his eyes clear with a clarity he had never experienced before. It was like all he could see was Argentine, the silky blonde hair and the animalistic eyes staring at him, emotionless once again.

There was slight amusement over the whole ordeal, a sort of hysterical edge to it that made him want to laugh though he was sure that the noise that would have left his mouth would have resembled a homicidal cackle.

And there was lust, the extremely sexual kind. It was strange how the heat spread all over him and his nipples hardened under his top when he imagined of all the ways to spoil that dark skin an make Argentine's body the canvas for the art of his life.

**/I'm not a really sexual person…/** Daisuke thought for himself.

**//Yeah, right, Mr. I-planned-to-seduce-creepy-boy//** Dark remarked.

**/…nor do I get aroused by blood, so I suppose that makes these Dark's feelings…/** Daisuke let his gaze drop onto his hands, as if making sure that he was still in fact in his body. He didn't usually feel quite this aware in his own body, but he did in Dark's. Not that he had the luxury to play with the phantoms thief's body often.

**//Aww, I'm so proud, Dai-chan, I've made you all perverted//** Dark exclaimed, and the redhead could _see_ the smirk on those luscious lips.

**/Not the time for this, Dark**/ Daisuke hissed inside their conscious and Dark sobered slightly and the rush of emotions over Daisuke calmed down a bit.

**//Oh, right, he asked us a question, right//** Daisuke didn't answer but chose to look up at Argentine instead, all signs of false innocence or confusion gone. His face was serious, his eyes dark and gleaming with dangerous playfulness.

Argentine, whom had taken advantage of Daisuke's momentary silence, had perched on the top of the redhead's desk, moving so fast that his movement had been concealed to all but one: Satoshi. Sitting on his heels and looking down on him, Argentine looked feral, and sensuous, and Daisuke was momentarily irritated by that. He didn't feel particularly attracted to the same sex and it caused some annoyance for him to feeling all these emotions for dark.

There was a need to chase Argentine down and destroy that beauty and perfection, make him a flawed piece of art like the rest of the Hikari artwork that overwhelmed Daisuke.

**//It's my thing. I steal and I hunt.//** Dark half-whispered some slight awe slipping into his voice as the two teenagers sharing a body stared at the artwork before them.

Daisuke ignored Dark. He could talk with the phantom thief later, and it was a matter of greater importance to deal with the person who'd just taken his whole class hostage and killed his teacher.

Daisuke felt the edge of his mouth curving slight, the slight smile slipping onto his face though he tried to stop it. It must have seemed strange, for his classmates to see him smiling of all things in a critical moment like this.

"Maybe." There was a heavy drawl to Daisuke's voice he didn't even know he could accomplish.

**//Oh my god are we flirting with him//** There was a shocked horror edged deep into the thief's voice.

Argentine's eyes opened in surprise before actually becoming almost kind. The artwork smiled back at Daisuke and ran the tip of his forefinger along Daisuke's well formed jaw. The finger was soft and made Daisuke shiver against his will. Stupid body, Daisuke cursed.

The delight sparkling in Argentine's eyes was definitely starting to creep Daisuke out.

"Oh, we can definitely work with _you_." Argentine leered, his voice echoing in the silent classroom. Risa couldn't hold her tongue anymore, and blurted out what she had been dying to say for several moments.

"What is going on? Who are you!? You—you monster! How could you do that to our teacher?" Risa wailed, tears starting to fall down her cheeks again. As if encouraged by the outrage in Risa's voice, some of the girl's shifted awkwardly around and the guys shifted in their chairs. "And what are you talking about black wings!? What does Niwa-kun have to do with this?"

Argentine snorted, and on the corned of his eye Daisuke could see Saehara throw a sullen look at the board in front of the classroom, deep in thought.

"Well, technically, Niwa-kun has nothing to do with this." Argentine answer and Risa frowned in confusion. One girl burst to tears in front of the classroom, her eyes fixed on the visage of their dead teacher.

"Silence!" Argentine barked, and there was power in his voice. The kind that made the girl to slap a hand over her mouth as she sobbed, afraid what Argentine would do to her if she would not silence herself.

"You want something. What is it?" Satoshi asked from his seat by the window, the morning sun making his light blue hair shine and his eyeglasses catch the light, making them gleaming surfaces that completely covered his eyes. Daisuke suspected that Krad was in control now and the classes were actually concealing the harsh gold eyes.

"I want many things, black wings." Argentine laughed, a soft feminine sound that sounded like the gentle chiming of bells and that made Daisuke feel all fuzzy inside.

**/Goddammit, Dark! Can you stop lusting after him!!!/ **Daisuke snapped. As if hearing the exchange Argentine looked at Daisuke again, and leaned closer.

"Now, if you don't mind, would you leave the control to you counterpart. I have no interest in talking to the medium, after all." Daisuke stared back at Argentine sharply. He felt a sudden rush of emotion to protect Dark, because under all of Dark's bravado he could feel some fear. And as long as he was the one in control of the body he could control Dark more. He was fairly confident that were he to leave control to Dark the purple haired boy would either ravish Argentine or carve small strands of flesh out of him.

"I'm quite comfortable as I am thank you." Daisuke answered politely. Perhaps Argentine wasn't too enraged by the elusive answer. The dark skinned attractive artwork certainly didn't seem to be in a hurry anywhere.

"As you wish then, Niwa-kun," Argentine smiled, s mechanical movement of certain face muscles with no emotion whatsoever behind it.

"Argentine," The voice was low and dangerous; almost a growl and Argentine turn to stare at Krad, who was controlling Satoshi's body. "You didn't answer my question." Krad warned. Argentine tilted his head to the side and pouted.

"My my, how unattractive we're being today." Argentine stated before jumping up from Daisuke's desk. Flipping smoothly in the art, the Hikari artwork was standing on Risa's desk. Argentine sat down on his toes, leaning to touch Risas' chin much in the some way he had just minutes away touched Daisuke's.

"You know, I'm in a restless mood today. How about we play a game, black wings?" Argentine hummed. Risa, disgusted by the contact, pulled her head away and scrambled off her chair, hurrying to sit on the floor beside her sister instead, who was sitting a bit behind her old seat. Argentine raised an eyebrow.

"I did not give you a permission to move." Argentine hissed, and then ducked with the speed of light as a pair of scissors flew through the air and impeded in the drawing board behind him. Startled, the dark skinned artwork turned to glare at Krad, who was now standing up from his chair, his eyes no longer hidden by the glasses but shining now in all their golden glory.

"And I didn't ask you for an answer, I demanded, Artwork." Krad spat, his control on Satoshi's body getting firmer and firmer, making the short blue hair grow long and turn blonde in front of their eyes. Gasp's spread around the classroom as everybody took in Satoshi's new appearance.

"Ah, finally, the other half of the black wings." Argentine nodded, pleased. "You have always been somewhat easy to _lure_, haven't you, Krad? Such temper…." Argentine sighed dreamily. "Oh, well, it looks like it's time to stop playing around." Argentine jumped off Risa's desk and started to stalk upon the aisle between two rows of benches.

Argentine reached to the side with his hand, his expression firmly showing 'bored' while he slipped his fingers around Saehara's throat and began to squeeze slowly, making the boy choke. The brunette tried to pry the fingers away from his throat, but to no avail. Argentine simply was stronger.

"Though, then again…" Argentine mused, before looking Daisuke up and down. "Let's play a game, shall we, black wings?" Argentine smiled, and then dropped Saehara without waiting for an answer. Saehara fell down to his seat, gasping and fighting passing out.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Argentine," Krad hissed, crossing his arms over his chest in an expression of nonchalance and boredom, though his clenched jaw and voice betrayed his true emotions. Krad didn't care one bit about the humans in the room of course, but Krad wasn't stupid either, and he knew that Argentine was more powerful than he and Dark combined.

**//Let me out Daisuke//** Dark commanded inside their conscious. The purple-haired thief didn't like one bit about where this was all heading.

**/No. I'm not letting you out. I don't trust you right now. /** Daisuke responded, clenching his fists to the side so hard he almost broke the skin.

_This is dangerous._

**//You don't trust me//** Dark demanded angry, and Daisuke felt the purple haired boys soul start to push his own out of the way. His eyes watered, because damn, he didn't remember it was this painful. The pain rivalled the pain he'd felt when he changed first time into Dark. Pushing back the tears and the urge to choke, Daisuke pushed harshly back.

This was his body and he was not going to let Dark take control and ruin everything, not now, not in a delicate situation as this. Dark couldn't control himself _or_ his emotions, and they just couldn't afford to mess up right now.

**/You would do something we would regret/** the redhead began before reconsidering. **/You would do something _I_ would regret. /**

"All in due time, my dear _Krad_," Argentine was speaking again, his voice oozing of sex and amusement and rage and every emotion between. Startled, Daisuke frowned at himself.

_Yeah, strange how some of the artworks have emotions but they still aren't considered human._

**//LET ME OUT DAISUKE//** Dark was pounding with his fists against the imaginary barrier Daisuke had put up between their minds. It hurt, but it was like a huge headache, a pain which he could push away from his foremost thoughts.

Krad snarled in rage and made to move towards Argentine. The slit eyes flashed in a warning, and Argentine's mouth opened slightly to reveal smooth porcelain teeth. Daisuke had kind of expected fangs, from the feral way Argentine was acting.

"The rules of the game," Argentine began, and his voice was dangerous now, like poison snakes sneaking around a thorn-bush. "Are following;" Argentine hissed, and motioned Krad to sit down. The taller blonde did so; all the while snarling in anger at the situation he suddenly wasn't in control of anymore.

Silence settled over the class, everybody holding their breath.

"I ask you questions," Argentine's face was expressionless, calm now, and this was the face that scared Daisuke the most. Now the artefact seemed far more human he had while smirking.

"And for every time you answer wrong," The artefact jumped onto Daisuke's desk again, flinging his heavy boots back and forth over the edge. Daisuke's eyes locked with Argentine's, and time, itself, seemed to slow down.

Dark sizzled with rage, and Daisuke flinched as the phantom thief once again attacked the barrier separating them. The thief was yelling, of obscene things Daisuke didn't hear. It was rather like _feeling_ a mute film. He could feel Dark pounding and screaming, yet no coherent words entered his understanding.

_LetmeoutsoIcantearhimtoshreadsletmeoutsoIcankillhimandhecanpayfordaringtoevertrytoforceUStodoanythingagainstOURwillandI'mthedarksideandI'llmakehimwishhenevereverheardoftheblackwings_

**/Please/** Daisuke pleaded, and he felt like he was five year old and pleading his mom stop training _(abusing_), hitting (_training)_ and kicking (_training)_ him. **/Stop, it hurts. //** the redhead pleaded, and for a moment Dark halted. Then Argentine spoke again.

"_I. Kill. One. Human. **Slo-wly**."_ Argentine said, coldly, slowly, making sure that everybody heard him. The artefact was literally drinking in the shock and horror that spread across the classroom when everybody registered what he had said.

_LetmeoutsoIcantearhimtoshreadsletmeoutsoIcankillhimandhecanpayfordaringtoevertrytoforceUStodoanythingagainstOURwillandI'mthedarksideandI'llmakehimwishhenevereverheardoftheblackwings_

And then Dark was pounding against the barrier again, with more force than before, and Daisuke's eyes were open in both horror and pain, because Dark was hurting him and he would answer all of Argentine's questions now because he didn't want to kill anybody and judging by the gleam in the blonde's eyes, he knew it.

_LetmeoutsoIcantearhimtoshreadsletmeoutsoIcankillhimandhecanpayfordaringtoevertrytoforceUStodoanythingagainstOURwillandI'mthedarksideandI'llmakehimwishhenevereverheardoftheblackwings_

"So tell me, Niwa-kun, how is it that Dark came to reside in the Niwa bloodline?" The thief ran a finger along his face, from his forehead to his jaw, and Daisuke froze with terror. Every gaze in the classroom was now directed at him, each pair of eyes locked on his face, which showed deep resignation.

And Dark continued to scream.

_LetmeoutsoIcantearhimtoshreadsletmeoutsoIcankillhimandhecanpayfordaringtoevertrytoforceUStodoanythingagainstOURwillandI'mthedarksideandI'llmakehimwishhenevereverheardoftheblackwings_

Daisuke swallowed.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question." And the horror on Saehara's face was enough to make him flinch.

Argentine looked pleasantly surprised though.

"Well, in that case, who in this classroom do you like the least? I think I'll save your '_precious persons'_ for later. More of an effect then, the questioning has." How the grazed artefact could look so innocent and childlike when saying something so grave was beyond his understanding.

----------------------------------------

A/N: So, here chapter E. Sorry it's a bit late, and I wasn't really happy with how it turned out, but it just felt like I had to post something, you know?

-Dark

Let me hear what you think!


	3. T'

**Argentine unlimited**

**Author:** YumiAngel

**Pairings:** Daisuke/Riku, Dark/Risa, perhaps a slight Satoshi/Daisuke.

**Rating:** T

**Fandom**: D N Angel

**Main Characters:** Daisuke, Argentine, Satoshi, Dark, Risa and Riku.

**Summary:** Daisuke's blood is running through his veins, exited to solve one of the mysteries that has occupied his mind for so long. He does not expect to run into his home classroom only to find that a certain something is holding his class hostage. Unable to do anything that may expose his secret, Daisuke enters a game of much-meaning looks and half-hidden comments that meaning something so all daily on the surface mean so much more underneath. And then there is the question that has burned Daisuke's mind since Dark first awakened in him. How stupid are his friends really? And for how much longer will they swallow up Daisuke's guilty lies?

**Chapters:** 6

**Project scheduled to be finished in:** 2007

**Chapter 3: T**

-----------------------------------------

"I'm waiting, _Ni-wa-kun_," Argentine sing-songed, and the amused sound echoed in the suddenly cold classroom. Everybody was holding their breath and Saehara was massaging his throat, trying to get the blood running again, though his movements we're stiff, as if he was frozen with fear yet forced himself to move. "Who shall I kill first, Black wings?" Argentine continued, this time aiming his question to both of the males of his interest, Krad and Daisuke.

It was like a cloud or some sort of mist had settled over Daisuke. It seemed like each and every one of the intense emotions that had been occupaying his mind moments ago had just ran out. Everything seemed so clear, yet it felt like he was numb, because he knew that he should be having some sort of concealed emotions over this whole ordeal, but he just sort of felt, _empty_. Distractedly Daisuke noticed that Krad's right hand had begun to twitch. Daisuke had fought Krad often enough to know that it was a sign of his magic fading.

Daisuke's heart jumped painfully in his chest as Dark continued to push his magic, his soul and his entire being over Daisuke. It felt like he couldn't breath, and for one moment he was sure he was going to choke. His hand, clutching the edge of his desk like there was no tomorrow –_when did I do that?_- was shaking and he could see the digits lengthen, and he was too tired to be shocked now, so he just sort of stared at his fingers in daze.

The pain was excruciating, and the mist covering him seemed thicker, and all noise seemed to fade away, starting with the gentle humming of the school's air conditioning and moving then to cover over the slight click of Krad's fingernails twitching against the desk and his hand shook.

Dark started to push more, and suddenly he could breathe again, but it felt like he was breathing pins and needles in stead of the cold air of the classroom, his throat tingled and his tongue felt like sand-paper, and it was even a surprise to Daisuke himself when he felt his lips move and form words.

"Krad. You need to calm down and let Satoshi take control. You're going to pass out soon," Daisuke said, and golden eyes bore into his own, filled with rage that his weakness had been blurted to the classroom, but Daisuke's red eyes were steady, and he was half-aware that the voice he had spoken with was deeper than his own. Seeing his red bangs, the vibrant colour slightly darker than usual start to grow longer, he started to concentrate more on his inner magic, on pushing Dark back.

Krad and Daisuke were still holding their eye connection, and absently Daisuke wondered what kind of an artefact Argentine was. He was obviously different from Krad. Krad was smooth and gracious, yet his temper could snap and he could be reduced into a mere beast within seconds. Yet Argentine, who had killed his homeroom teacher, with his smiles and laughs seemed more human than the homicidal Krad or the steely Dark had ever been.

_Wonder if this would be what black wings would have been, had not Dark and Krad been separated?_

"Yes, Krad, and what a good name that is, considering that it's 'Dark' Backwards," Argentine mocked. "…Do calm down. Wouldn't want half of the team to faint away, would we?" The blonde artefact continued, before turning to Daisuke.

"And really, Niwa-kun, you should stop trying to hold Dark back," Argentine begun, and somehow Daisuke knew he wasn't going to like what was going to come out of the blondes mouth next. Almost done with pushing Dark's presence back, Dark backing away because he had grown hesitant and didn't want to hurt Daisuke anymore, Daisuke was happy to notice his hair was almost back to it's original length.

"…Seeing as it is actually his miserable excuse of an existence I'm curious about. I mean, trapped inside a family of no good idiots, only to get to take over their bodies when the host is feeling love, or attachment," Argentine sniped, like a viper poised to attack, his words seeping of unreleased poison, though Daisuke felt Dark's emotions darken and harden, and then the inhuman rage from the purple haired phantom thief was back, almost choking Daisuke, and the redhead was hard pressed not to gasp in agony.

It felt like his soul was thorn to pieces, because the rage and anger was surging inside him again, and he knew they weren't his emotions, but he really wanted nothing more than to pull back his fist and launch it on that teasing face, making those attractive features scream with pain and agony. Oh how he would love so see those luscious lips drawn tightly to the sides, covered in blood in a grimace of fear instead of that confident sneer that seemed impeded on the smooth face.

His entire being ached because he knew they weren't his emotions.

**//Why that son of a bitch…//** Dark was so angry that he was almost beyond swearing. Being trapped in the Niwa bloodline had always been bit of a sensitive spot to Dark, who had once been a graceful being of power enjoying life and screening through the skies freely. Being bound and reduced to being trapped in human teenagers wasn't a promotion exactly.

"And as far as pathetic humans go, the Niwa are probably the worst," Argentine continued, and Daisuke was clenching the desk in front of him in which Argentine was sitting on hard, afraid of what he would do if he were to look up. Probably just seeing the look on Argentines face would be enough to make him snap, because now Daisuke could feel his own anger rising.

**//_Insult_ me, _smother_ me, _kick_ me when I'm down…//** Dark began muttering, his voice strong and unwavering and heavy, not unlike how Kosuke, Daisuke's father sounded when he was chanting over some artefact or other. **//…But never, _ever_, thing you can insult the Niwa's//**

Dark's magic lashed out like a wave, uncaring of the damage it would cause Daisuke's body. Like in slow-motion Daisuke was aware of his fingers and body lengthening and morphing into the lean strong muscles that was Dark. As if blown around by an unseen wind, while actually it was the residual magic that made it, Daisuke's hair flared around him, growing in length and turning purple from the roots to the tips.

And lastly, the redhead's crimson eyes turned dark and became purple instead, the smooth round pupils morphing into slightly slit, more feral ones. And in the same second that Daisuke had become Dark, the purple haired phantom pulled back his fist and slammed it as hard as he could against Argentine's face. The artefact showed no surprise, but it didn't stop his tanned body from flying across the class room, almost hitting some of the heads of the pupils on the way, and slumping into the crater the intact had made upon the classroom wall.

The air was filled with screams in seconds.

"Whoa!"

"Dark!"

"What the fuck!?"

"Holy shit!"

"You're Dark!?"

The various yells that echoed in the classroom were inevitable, Daisuke had known the moment Dark transformed into him, but they still took him off guard. Fist still stretched out, left in the position it had collided with Argentine's face, Daisuke fought for control. Dark raised his head so that his bright purple eyes could be seen. A cloud of dust spread from the front of the classroom and started spreading towards the rest of the classroom, making some of the students cough.

"Control yourself, Dark." Krad's mocking voice added and Dark threw him a warning look and was pleased to see that under the teasing cover Krad was just as serious about this as he was. Argentine stalked from the cloud of dust, kicking some of the debris out of his way, his clothes slightly scrambled but free of any dust.

"Not what I asked for, Black wings, though I suppose it's good to have you with us. Can't have that sweet wingtamer of yours getting in the way, neh?" Argentine was wearing that fake smile of his again, and the noise in the classroom died again into a soft background voice filled with soft whispers and gentle coughs as the dust started to settle down.

Dark let the fist fall down, but kept the movement slow, deliberate. Because if there was one thing Dark was natural in, it was performing, acting like he was just in control of the situation as Argentine was. Feeling everybody hanging from their words, Dark moistened his lips, before lowering his eyebrows in a sensual glare, if such a feat was possible. Getting more energy from the absolute feelings he had on the subject, Dark roughly pushed Daisuke's being back to the recesses of their mind, and hissed from between his teeth:

**/Dark…/** Daisuke stilled for a moment inside the back of their mind, making Dark almost breathe in relief, because forced control actually was quite painful, especially after Daisuke learned how to push back.

"Don't ever dare talk about Daisuke like that," the phantom thief felt Saehara jump in his seat, showing surprise at the point-of-view change.

This… _person_, before the brunette was referring to himself as Dark, and Daisuke as… _Daisuke_? Was Daisuke suffering from multiple personalities disorder? But that still didn't explain the _exchange_. His whole body transformed and the colour of his eyes and hair changed. Saehara had always thought that something in Daisuke had been a bit off, after all he _did_ have red eyes and that wasn't exactly _natural_. More often than not people assumed the redhead wore contacts, but Daisuke wasn't shallow like that at all. This _change_, or whatever it was, wasn't natural.

"You mention him again with anything but respect on your tongue, and you'll find yourself choking in your own intestines." Dark threatened, and for a split second Argentine's resolve wavered. Then the fake smile was on again, and the blonde artefact walked leisurely towards Krad.

**/Dark... please… stop it. /** Daisuke pleaded, more than slightly horrified at the blood-lust Dark seemed to be radiating. Almost afraid now, Daisuke started fighting for control once again.

"Well, yes, I must admit I would not be as caught off guard by that threat had it been made by anyone but you, Dark-_senpai_, but seeing as I've actually had the pleasure to witness you skinning one bastard before choking him with his own hair… well, looks like we won't need to have a competition in brutality after all," Argentine mused. "You two _absolutely_ win. Such beautiful bodies you've mangled. Alas, _that_ is your true beauty." Argentine hummed, before poking the still tense Krad's forehead. Krad jumped in his seat is if hit by a bolt of lightning, and transformed back to Satoshi who was breathing heavily and looking exhausted.

"It is your imperfections that make you so perfect. So _human_." Argentine laughed hollowly while Satoshi fought to get a hold of his erratic breathing all the while wondering why he had suddenly transformed. He was more than aware that Krad hadn't allowed the change; it had been _forced_ on him. Blue eyes slightly wide, Satoshi looked up at Argentine whom was standing right in front of his desk.

Meanwhile, Dark had sat down back into his seat seeing as fighting Daisuke for control and standing at the same time was unbelievably hard feat for the moment. Shifting awkwardly on his chair, Dark let out a long litany of curses in his mind. The tighter than normal school pants that Daisuke had chosen to wear for the day because of his devilish plan to seduce creepy-boy hugged Daisuke's ass nicely, but felt more than unnatural on him.

And they were tight in _other places_ as well. So much in fact, that one instant when Daisuke was pushing extremely hard for control, Dark let him, and the tingling sense of the transformation washed over them in such a short span of time that it almost made Daisuke faint once he was in control of his body once again.

"You were looking a bit exhausted, and we can't let you completely loose your thinking capabilities, so well just have to keep you in control then, Satoshi Hikari-kun," Argentine smiled at the blue-haired boy, before turning to the newly transformed red-head in disappointment. Argentine pouted.

"Aww, and now you went and changed back as well. You're no fun," the blonde artefact whined, before flipping his hair from his eyes. "But it can't be helped I supposed. We seem to get sidetracked a lot, don't we, Hikari-kun, Niwa-kun? Now, which one of you is going to tell me what I want know? My creator said humans are bound down by these silly things called _bonds_ and _emotional attachment_. I am not above threatening, as you have seen, so start talking."

It was quite strange actually, the way Argentine looked at them; like a mother frowning at her five year old child whom had been caught with other hand in the cookie jar and chocolate smears all over his or her cheeks.

**//He is starting to freak me out…//** Dark began, eerily speaking with a foreboding voice and Daisuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The phantom thief sure recovered fast and seemed to be already backing to his drawn-back attitude of just observing the situation while making snide remarks of everything and everybody around Daisuke.

Daisuke looked helplessly at Satoshi who was still looking a bit under the weather though he seemed to be recovering miraculously and the light colour that normally accented the pale face was returning. Satoshi looked only slightly off balance, but knowing his stoic friend's facial expressions well, Daisuke could conduct that he was just as lost as the red-head.

"What is the information you are wishing to attain?" Daisuke whirled around to look startled at Saehara, and guessing from the surprised looks of both Argentine and Satoshi, both light-haired boys had forgotten that there was anybody in the room besides the three of them as well.

"Silence, human," Argentine glared. "What I wish to know is none of your business." And this time it was Saehara who was looking enraged. Daisuke felt a bit proud, looking at the brunettes flushed complexion. It was nice knowing that Saehara had a real backbone. Not that he wasn't always brash and loud and violent, but it was nice to see when Saehara stood his ground, especially if he did so for Daisuke. When they had been smaller Daisuke had always been teased because of his slightly shorter length and his slightly girlish laugh, not to mention his huge red eyes and his long red hair that had hung to his shoulders until he'd one evening after an unusually awful round of bullying almost cut his ears in his hurry to cut away the long locks of hair.

His mother had allowed him to have shorter hair after that.

"Actually, it's a lot of my business, seeing as you've not only threatened mine and my classmates' lives, but you suddenly seem to take a strange interest in Daisuke, and _that_ makes it my business." Saehara said dangerously, and Daisuke felt his heart swell with incredible happiness. Sekimoto, sitting on the right side of Saehara, and whom had the advantage of having Saehara almost exactly between himself and Argentine, and turned to hiss at Saehara.

"Don't piss him off, he almost choked you! And how do you know that's even Daisuke, with all the changing he seems to be doing!" The blonde didn't mean it really, Daisuke was sure, but the fact that his other best friend just pushed off his existence like that hurt, and he felt vary all of the sudden.

"Of course he's Niwa-kun, don't be stupid!" Riku snapped from somewhere in the front of the classroom, and Satoshi had to send several warning looks to other people whom had opened their mouths to speak, lest they not forget what kind of a situation they were actually in.

"You'd do well to listen to me, _human_," Argentine hissed, and had the irritation felt real, he would have put Krad in a snappish mood to shame, but there was still that inhuman emotionlessness behind the enraged face. "My creator has been more than compliant with informing me not only of the normal behavioural panic patterns of humans, but also the fastest way to make them break. I could kill you without even moving a muscle," Argentine threatened, but Saehara seemed to have gotten a hold of himself since he'd been strangled, because he just stared defiantly back at the artefact. "Or, seeing as you _are_ a frail human, I should take advantage of this bond you have with the people around you and kill somebody next to you. The loud boy next to you _perhaps?_" Argentine suggested, and Saehara's resolve rippled, and Sekimoto occupied himself with looking as invisible as possible.

Of course in the plain open of the classroom that didn't work well, but at least he tried.

Argentine tilted his head to the left, as if curious. "And I find it strange that you feel obligated to come to the wingtamer's defence. Perhaps your involvement with him goes beyond the border of friend and a lover?" Saehara looked about ready to jump from his chair and strange Argentine, but thankfully Satoshi intervened.

"Argentine. Seeing as you have no personal experience about feelings what-so-ever, you should take notice that this is a bond like the ones you talked about before. And as such, the comprehension of such things is way over you capacity or capability to function." The blue-haired boy interjected coolly.

"True, true." Argentine admitted. "Perhaps you'd be so nice then, wingtamer-san, to indulge me with the information I seek, and I'll leave you to resolve these bonds as you wish?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask me then, as I have no intention of releasing information you do not wish to gain. You actually telling what you want to know would be most sufficient." Satoshi ran the tip of a pale finger along the cuff of his shirt before taking off his classes and polishing them, letting the pale blue spikes of matted hair fall limply in front of his eyes.

"Indeed. I've found my self for a long time intrigued by you use, **_black wings_**," Argentine began, and all the light from the classroom faded away and everything gained a sort of purple tint to it. Daisuke had to blink to be sure he wasn't imagining it. And when he said '_black wings'_ the artefact's voice gained a creepy edge to it.

"At first I disregarded you as a failed experiment, which is actually probably what you are, but then I found myself intrigued by your skill to simply survive. My question is Black wings-dono-"It took Daisuke a moment to figure out whom the artefact was assessing, seeing as the switch in suffixes was quite confusing. "- is how you came to be from the beginning?" Argentine ended the sentence with a little more than just a bit of drama, and everybody in the classroom held their breath.

Daisuke's breath caught in his throat at the unexpected question. The mere implication that he may finally hear the secret of how Dark came to reside in their bloodline… Well, Daisuke had always been a curious child, and one of the questions that had bothered him the longest was the question that Argentine now had voiced. Nevertheless, Daisuke didn't know, and neither did Satoshi.

"Dunno."

"I'm afraid that is not a piece of knowledge I possess."

Argentine looked at them incredulously, before flushing slightly. It looked a bit strange on the dark skinned artefact. "Stop playing stupid! I couldn't care less what you know and don't know, ask your wings!"

Satoshi and Daisuke both gained a slight far-away look to their eyes, the only sign that they were discussing with their other halves.

"Krad has no memory of his creation."

"Dark doesn't know and doesn't seem to care."

Argentine's left eyebrow ticked, and with a startle one very afraid girl was ripped out of her seat and pulled towards Argentine's chest in one strong, smooth movement that was sure to leave bruises. The girl shrieked in pain and terror.

**/Dark…/**

The artefact stared at them dispassionately. "I've been told humans work better under pressure. Now, tell me, how was the black wings created, or more importantly, how was it broken?" the strangely calm voice boomed in the silent classroom. Satoshi and Daisuke traded looks before Satoshi tossed his mobile phone at Daisuke who caught it in mid-air with the honed thieving skills that he had been trained in since forever.

**//I know, but I really don't know that much. You should probably ask somebody else.//**

"What are you doing?" Risa was the one of the twins voice their mutual thoughts this time, judging from the curious faces they were both sporting. Looking upwards, slightly in thought, Daisuke answered.

"I'm calling dad."

Saehara's surprised exclamation voiced the question in everybody's minds, seeing as they had always just heard that Daisuke lived with his mother and grand-father.

"You have a dad?"

---------------------------

A/N: Here's a delayed Chapter 3 for you, and god knows it's late, seeing as the whole fic was supposed to have been done before Christmas, but, oh well. Personally, this feels like the worst chapter yet, but it was just something that needed to be written, but I ended up feeling rotten over it. My muse just wasn't singing to me.

Anyway, hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it, and please drop in a review

-Dark


End file.
